


light inside your soul

by AfroLatinxFrisk



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Spoilers, Headcanons Everywhere, Older Frisk (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Unreliable Narrator, delarune but it's actually undertale 2, headcanons, kris is the baby of the dreemurr family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroLatinxFrisk/pseuds/AfroLatinxFrisk
Summary: Kris is a weird kid. But then again, they have a brother who used to be a flower, a sibling who likes knives and chocolate a bit too much, and a sibling who broke the barrier, is the literal ambassador for monsters and claims every fight can be solved by flirting. So maybe Kris is actually pretty normal by their family's standards. Even falling into another world is par the course for them.(AU were Deltarune takes place post Undertale True Pacifist ending)





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of two ideas that have been floating around in my head since playing deltarune  
> 1\. youngest dreemurr kris and  
> 2\. deltarune as an actual undertale sequel (yes I know it's an AU. this is fanfiction& the rules of canon don't apply here)  
> title taken from don't forget because I'm original.

The first thing Chara did upon waking up is go right back to sleep.

The second thing Chara did is jump out of bed and let out a strangled “ _oh fuck!_ ” after they look at the time on the clock near their bed. If they didn’t hurry, they’d miss the bus and have to beg their parents to give them a ride to school. Which would suck five type of balls considering they’ve already missed the bus 4 time in the last three weeks. The last time, their mother had an immense look of dissatisfaction on her face the entire ride. And okay, Chara gets it. Yeah they were 18 (kinda), and they could stand to be a little more responsible, but they were _trying, damn it_! But in order to not continue to be the family disappointment, Chara dragged themselves to the bathroom, jumped into the shower, brushed their teeth, combed their hair, and put on their clothes (a nice sweater and button-up combination; Chara did somewhat pride themselves on their more “sophisticated” wardrobe). They then ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where their mother was making breakfast.

“Good morning, my child,” Toriel said. A plate full of pancakes sat on the kitchen counter.

“Good morning, mom.” Chara grabs a plate from the cabinet and starts piling pancakes onto it.

“I am happy to see you are up at a reasonable time today. Perhaps we can keep this behavior up? I do not want to have to be late to school myself in order to drop you off again.”

Chara murmured an affirmative “yeah mom, I know” before sitting down to eat. They _know_ they’re a walking disaster; they have been practically since birth.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for Asriel and Frisk, Chara wouldn’t even bee attending the community college they do.

Asriel, with all his reassurance and Frisk with all their damn _determination_ had both pushed Chara past high school, past _death_ , and eventually into the realm of higher education. All because Frisk couldn’t leave well enough alone and Asriel encouraged them. And while they’d never say it out loud, Chara wouldn’t have it any other way. Of course, then Asriel and Frisk had to get into better colleges and leave Chara all alone. Well, not all alone. There was their mother (from the corner of their eye, they could see Toriel trying to clean up some of the white fur she’d left behind in the sink) and their youngest sibling. But it just wasn’t the same without Asriel and Frisk there.

“Chara,” Toriel said, “is Kris still asleep?”

“Probably,” Chara replied, which is the truth. Kris tended to sleep like the dead unless someone woke them up. Toriel pressed her lips into a thin line.

“I see.” Toriel glances at the clock on the wall. “I suppose I will have to wake them up soon so that we shall make it to school on time. Honestly, their birthday is only a week away…”

Chara follows Toriel’s eyes and lets out a small curse (“Language!”).

“Sorry mom, but if I don’t leave now, I’m going to miss the bus and be late!”

“Oh, well have a good day, sweetie!”

“Thanks! You too, mom!”

Chara grabed their bag from by the door and ran out into the town of Ebott Valley.

Ebott Valley had been, until the fall of the barrier eight years ago, a rather small and nondescript mountain-side town. However, in the years since the fall of the barrier, Ebott Valley’s size had doubled, both as a result of monster’s resetting on the surface and curious humans. It was large enough that the town had three (3) whole bus lines running through it, on of which went to the more rural Mountain View Community College- or MVCC- campus (not the most creative of names, but Chara was sure that it was still better than anything Asgore could come up with). The streets of Ebott Valley were filled with people of all types running off to wherever; monster and human children giggled and walked hand and hand (or wing/paw/claws/tentacles) on their way to school while parents chatted with their neighbors about the weather (kinda chilly, but it’s what you’d expect in late October for Ebott Valley). The town was considered proof that humans and monsters could live together in harmony and was held up as a model for the rest of the world. A bit sickeningly sweet at times, but Chara couldn’t deny all of the good that Frisk had managed to do since becoming the ambassador for monsters to humans, and the current state of Ebott Valley was the fruit of that labor.

Chara feels the buzzing of their phone from their pocket.

**Frisky Business:** good morning!

**Me:** Why are you up isn’t it like 7:30 where you’re at

**Frisky Business:** yup! but I wanted to get up early to get some exercise in. gotta show undyne that I haven’t slacked off while away :)

**Me:** You are unnatural and need to stop

**Frisky Business:** :(

**Me:** Don’t give me that sad face emoji

**Frisky Business:** I just wanna be swole :(

**Frisky Business:** im studying the swoly bible.

Chara couldn’t help but giggle a little at that one.

**Me:** 8/10

**Me:** A little forced

**Me:** Send it to Azzy

**Frisky Business:** but he hates puns

**Me:** I know

**Me:** Send it

**Frisky Business:** evil

**Me:** He has a class at 8am

**Me:** Make him feel better

**Frisky Business:** EVIL

**Me:** =)

Chara cackled. At this point, they have arrived to at the bus stop. They recognize several of the people at the stop; they are students at MVCC who, like Chara, still don’t have their license and are thus stuck on public transportation (or in the case of many of the monsters present, can’t; most cars and other automobiles weren’t designed with wings in mind). Some of them were in Chara’s year in high school. One such person, a human girl with a head of bright red hair and a face full of freckles, waved at Chara.

“Chara, hey! You made it!”

“Hi, Amy.”

With Amy comes a group of people, two more humans and three monsters. The other two humans, Zahira and Nathan, walk closely, hand and hand. Frisk would describe it at cute. Chara wouldn’t. The two monsters, Monster Kid (sorry, _MK_ , Monster Kid had decided that since he was technically and adult, he was too old to be called “Kid”- not that it stopped Frisk), Alice (a rabbit type monster, sweet girl), and Snowdrake (Chara appreciated his humor). It was still far too many people for Chara (and three to many humans), but they sucked it up and gave everyone a small wave. Technically, they were Frisk’s friends since Frisk was the social one, but Chara knew if they brought it up, Frisk would insist non-stop that they were Chara’s friends too (like Chara needed any friends other than Asriel and Frisk and maybe Kris and their parents). Being nice to Frisk’s friends made Frisk happy, so Chara would deal with it (after all, Chara valued the safety and happiness of those they loved more than _anything_ ).

“Yo, Chara!” MK said, “you made it! And your mom didn’t have to give you a ride or anything!”

Amy giggled. Chara glared, and Amy shut up.

“I’m not completely unable to care for myself,” Chara said bluntly, and MK’s face fell flat.

“Y-yo, I didn’t mean it like that man,” MK stuttered.

Chara frowned and turned their attention back to their phone. The bus needed to hurry up and come.

**Frisky Business:** im not gonna torture azzy first thing in the morning.

**Frisky Business:** ill wait until noon at least.

**Frisky Business:** puns and memes at high noon.

**Frisky Business:** ill throw in an overwatch meme for free to soften the blow.

**Frisky Business:** or a Yoshi meme.

**Frisky Business:** though if Yoshi still hasn’t payed his taxes, he might not be the best influence.

**Frisky Business:** chara?

**Me:** Sorry got to bus stop actually being social for once

**Frisky Business:** yeah figured as much.

**Frisky Business:** tell the gang I said hi!

Chara rolled their eyes but relayed the message anyway and got a gaggle of “tell Frisk I said hi”s in response.

**Me:** Everyone says hi

**Frisky Business:** (♡ >ω< ♡)

**Me:** NO

**Frisky Business:** ꒰✩’ω`ૢ✩꒱

**Me:** N O

**Frisky Business:** Y E S

**Me:** And this conversation is over. Have fun doing your workouts at the ass crack of dawn

**Frisky Business:** you know what, I will!

**Frisky Business:** push-ups, sit ups, plenty of juice. my thighs will crush my enemies.

**Me:** Goodbye, Frisk.

**Frisky Business:** bye chara!

Frisk enjoyed Chara’s torment. They really did. Seconds later, Chara received another text from Toriel.

**Momster:** Hello, Chara, did you make the bus?

**Me:** Yeah mom, I’m here.

**Momster:** Good ]:)

**Momster:** I wish I was as punctual today.

**Momster:** Kris overslept, and I am waiting for them to hurry up in the shower so we can leave.

Chara snorts. Typical Kris.

**Me:** Well you have fun with that

**Momster:** I will try.

**Momster:** Have a good day, my child.

**Me:** You too mom

At that point, the bus finally pulled up, and Chara let out a small sigh of relief. Good. They wouldn’t have to worry about taking to anyone else (it wasn’t as if Chara hated people (anymore), they would just rather not spend extended amounts of time socializing with anyone they didn’t consider family).

And then a sharp pain overtook them.

**_ARE YOU THERE? ARE WE CONNECTED? EXCELLENT. TRULY EXCELLENT._ **

**_NOW. WE MAY BEGIN._ **

What the _fuck_?

Chara’s head started to spin. The trip over their own feet and land on their knees, which drew the attention of everyone around them. _Fucking fantastic_.

“Um, Chara, are you okay?” Amy asked. Chara scowls and pulls themselves off the ground.

“I’m. Fine.”

Amy shared a look with Zahira and Nathan. Alice pouted, and Snowdrake looked like was trying to find a joke to lighten up the mood. MK gives Chara a pointed look.

“Yo, um, you sure about that? I’m sure your professors will understand if you miss one day.”

Chara shakes their head

“No, I’m good. Let’s just get on the bus.”

MK looked at Chara as if he wanted to say something, but ultimately just shook his head and walked towards the bus. Everyone else followed. Chara eventually did the same, if at a slower pace. As they boarded the bus and pulled out their student bus pass, the driver gave Chara a worried look.

“Kid, you okay?”

Chara gave the driver the deadest glare they could manage, and the driver quickly turned away. They were fine. Everything was fine.

 

 

 

_**THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO LONG.** _   
_**AFTER ALL YOU AND I, WE HAVE BOTH BEEN WAITING SUCH A VERY LONG TIME.** _   
_**SO TO BE HERE FINALLY ON THE VERGE OF CONNECTION IS QUITE EXCITING.** _   
_**I LOOK FORWARD TO CREATING A NEW FUTURE WITH YOU.** _


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris Dreemurr deals with ever student's worst nightmare: the group project. 
> 
> Also portals to another world. That's a thing.

Kris wakes up approximately ten minutes before first period is supposed to start and that, for Kris, gives them a pretty good idea of how the day is going to go. Toriel loomed over them, looking quite cross, and Kris wondered if they could get away with burrowing their head back into the pillows and pretending to be sick. A further look on their mother’s face showed them that it would be a very poor idea.

“Kris! If you do not wake up, we will be late for school.”

Toriel opened up the curtains, allowing for the dreaded sun to shin on Kris, waking them up completely.

“I will wait for you outside!”

Kris murmured a quick “sorry mom” before shuffling downstairs to the bathroom. They glanced at the mirror.

_It’s just you_.

As always, their eyes were hidden under a curtain pf hair. They’d get a haircut one day. (Maybe. Probably not.) At least the hair hid the dark cirlces under their eyes from staying up all night playing old Sonic games on an emulator on Asriel’s computer. He didn’t mind Kris using his computer while he was away as long as Kris stayed far away from his Skyrim files. (As if Asriel didn’t already have like five backups for each of his saves). Kris hadn’t _meant_ to stay up late, they just couldn’t sleep.

It was kind of hard to; Kris couldn’t remember a single time in their life they’ve ever had their own room. They’ve always shared with Asriel or, prior to being adopted by the Dreemurrs, whatever other children their current foster family was caring for. The first night after Asriel left, Kris found themselves camping out on the floor of Frisk and Chara’s room. The three of them had gathered all of the blankets in the house and made a giant cocoon of fluffiness in the center of the room. When Toriel found them, all cuddled together on the floor the next day, she took a picture…and then reminded them that the would need those blankets and to through them in the wash. It had been nice. And then a few day later, Frisk left for college and it was just Kris and Chara, probably the two most emotionally constipated of the Dreemurrs.

Kris shakes the thoughts out of their head. Asriel and Frisk weren’t gone forever, just a few months. They’d just been texting Asriel last night ( **Asriel:** Kris. Kris it’s 2am and I have a paper due at 10am and I have only 2 pages done. It’s an 8 page paper. I have class at 8 am. Kris, I’m dying **Me:** Sucks to be you) They dragged themselves into the bathroom. By the time they were done and dressed, Kris looked slightly more like a living human and less like a gremlin who stayed up until four in the morning playing Sonic Adventure. They went outside, where Toriel was waiting by the car. She looked somewhat cross. Understandable, considering she was both a teacher and the school’s principal.

“Kris, at what time did you go to bed?” Kris bit the side of their cheek as they got into the car. Toriel was giving them the patented Mom Look **™** , which meant that all perceived lies would not be tolerated.

“Um, somewhere around 3 or 4?” Toriel’s frown deepened into the patented Disappointed Mom Look **™**. She turned on the engine and pulled away from the house. Her expiration did not change. Kris braced for the You Can Do Better **™** speech.

“Kris,” Toriel began, “You will be fourteen in a week. Do you not think the time has come for you to act a little more responsible? My child, you will not be young forever.”

Toriel stopped, and her facial expression gave Kris the feeling that she was deep in thought about what to say next. The silence lasted for a few minutes. They were about halfway to the school. All around them, monsters and humans walked around, talking and laughing. A few waved at their car. Toriel waved back. At the next stoplight, she looked back to Kris.

“Kris… I understand that the last few months have been an adjustment for all of us. Asriel and Frisk have left for university, Chara is also in college, and in a few years, you too will be done with high school and leaving home. I…” Toriel’s eyes get a little watery. “I wonder, when it is all said and done, will you all really want to come back to this little mountain town?”

Kris really doesn’t know what to say to that. Thankfully, Kris isn’t known for their long flowery speeches about love and friendship- that was Frisk’s thing- so Toriel doesn’t say anything when Kris doesn’t respond. So, the two of them carried out the rest of the ride in silence. Toriel pulled up to the principal’s spot at the front of the school. Kris checks the time on their phone. They were about a half hour late for school, meaning they’ve missed most of science. Not the biggest loss, but that meant they’d have to ask Noelle to copy her notes. They grabbed their bag before taking Toriel’s outstretched hand; the two of them walked into the school together.

Dreemurr School of Liberal Arts and Sciences (often called Monster School, which was in fact the name Asgore had suggested) was a nice enough place. Though if Kris was being honest, they didn’t really have an opinion. School was school. After Kris and Toriel walked in, their mother gave them a quick hug before running off to her classroom. Kris grabbed their books before shoving their book bag into their locker (and they really needed to clean that thing) and heading into the science classroom.

Alphys was at the front of the classroom, lecturing about something or the other. She seemed a bit shocked when Kris walked in. Prior to the fall of the barrier, Dr. Alphys (or Ms. Alphys, she wasn’t picky) had been the Royal Scientist for the Underground. After the barrier broke and the Monster Kingdom was formally dissolved (and the position of Royal Scientist with it), Alphys had be hired by Toriel to be the science teacher at her new school. Although according to Frisk, though, Alphys had be fired from her position as royal scientist before then. Why, Kris had no idea, but she made a good enough teacher. Besides, it’s not like any student would ever disrespect Alphys considering her wife would make your next gym class hell, suplex you, or both.

“Kris! We didn’t think you were coming in today. We were just picking partners for a project for the next month. Uh… so, walk around and find a partner, okay?”

Kris tried to do just that.

Kris failed at doing just that. To be fair, they were late, so it was to be expected. It wasn’t like anyone was going to really going to hold out on them showing up. They were just the weird quiet kid who just so happened to be the principal’s kid (or the king and queen’s youngest child or the ambassador’s little sibling or whatever).

Kris even tried Tem the Temmie. Apparently, she already had a partner. They murmured a “thanks anyway” to Tem (Really? An egg? And that’s not even the weirdest thing they’ve seen her do) and headed over to Noelle. She was their only hope.

Noelle Holiday was nice enough. She was their neighbor. Her mother was on the city council (and apparently had been on Asgore’s royal council) and her father was a nice enough guy.

“Hey Kris, what’s up. Did you lose your pencil again?” She offers them a choice of a pencil with candy canes or lights. Kris shakes their head.

“Do you have a partner?”

“Huh? You want to be partners. Sorry…um… Berdly already asked me. But I can ask Ms. Alphys if we can make a group of three! Do you wanna be partners?”

“Yes.”

At the mention of the possibility of having to work with Kris, Berdly protested.

“Hey, I do not approve of this!”

Noelle sunk down in her chair a bit.

Kris would have rolled their eyes if they though Berdly could see it. Drawbacks to having long hair.

“Noelle, what were you saying?”

“She was just saying we’re fine being alone!”

Noelle sunk down in her chair a lot.

“A-Actually, I just wanted to know if-”

Before Noelle could finish her sentence, the door flew open, and Susie walked in.

Everyone knew Susie, or they’ve heard of her. She was _the_ mean girl of the school. Rumors followed her wherever she went. She was a thief. She’s beaten a kid black and blue. She had been to juvie. She was one of Alphys’s old experiments from her royal scientist days (and Alphys always got very pale whenever anyone said that). Her LOVE was more than one. She was banned from free ham sandwich day.

Kris may be the weird quiet kid, but they didn’t have Susie’s reputation.

The entire class went silent as Susie slowly made her way into the classroom.

“…am I late?”

“N-No, uh…”

Alphys looked between Kris and Susie, and Kris could already tell what would happen next.

“Susie, you’re with Kris!”

Several sharp intakes of breath were heard. Whispers of “poor Kris” and “my condolences” quickly filled the room. Susie glared out at the class and the whispers immediately stopped. Alphys took that as her cue to start writing on the board until she realized that the chalk was missing. Again. She turned to the class to get the person who took it to fess up. It doesn’t work, so she turned to Susie, still standing up, and asked her to go and get some new chalk. Susie shrugged and left the classroom with a “whatever”.

“K-Kris, can you go with her and make sure she actually, um, goes and gets it? And, um, stays out of trouble?”

Kris can tell it’s not a request and followed Susie out of the classroom.

The hallways were clear, not a student or teacher in sight. Kris looked down the hall just in time to see Susie shove a piece of chalk in her mouth and chew with a resounding crunch. Her eyes stared directly at Kris. Kris wasn’t sure what to say, so they said nothing.

“Didn’t see you there.”

Susie took a step towards Kris. Kris took a step back.

Being fearless was Frisk’s thing.

“Kris…”

Susie took several steps forward. Kris took several steps back and practically slams into the lockers behind them. Susie took advantage of Kris’s momentary shock to corner them against the locker.

“Let me tell you a secret.”

She grabbed Kris by the shirt and lifted them up.

“Quiet people piss me off.”

Kris didn’t bother to struggle. They hung there limply. Susie was defiantly stronger than them.

“You think just ‘cause you don’t say anything, I can’t tell exactly what you’re thinking? ‘It’s over, I caught Susie eating all of the chalk! This was her last chance, now she’ll finally be expelled!”

Kris knew there was no point in telling Susie none of that was true. So, she ate chalk? That was weird, but Kris hid underneath the beds of unsuspecting Noelles to pretend to be the human under the bed and scare them. They’ve learned to embrace the weirdness (besides, they were hardly the weirdest person in their family).

“Come on Kris don’t act so shocked. Everyone’s waiting for it. Everyone wants it. So, congrats Kris. You got me, I’m done for. Just let me say one thing…”

Susie pulled Kris’s face closer to hers, and Kris wondered if it would be inappropriate to start flirting. According to Frisk, flirting was the best way to get out of a FIGHT (though, was this a FIGHT?)

“So, Kris, if I know your gonna pull the trigger… why don’t I get expelled for some real carnage?”

Susie pulled Kris even closer, and Kris could see her eyes through her hair.

“Kris, how do you feel… about losing your face?”

Her mouth widened, and Kris could see the row of sharp teeth get closer and closer.

“…nah.”

Susie dropped Kris to the ground.

“Kris, you’ve got a good mother. It’d be a shame to make her bury her child. Again.”

Kris doesn’t say anything, but Susie wasn’t expecting them to say anything and continues.

“We’ll get more chalk, mosey back to class, and Kris? You’ll do our project.” She paused for a second. “How’s that sound? Don’t bother answering. Your choices don’t matter. Let’s go, freak.”

Kris picked themselves off the floor, and at that moment, Kris noticed they were shaking. They felt numb, like the mix of flight or fight and adrenaline wore their emotions out. They slowly followed Susie to the supply closest on shaky legs.

“God, could you walk any slower or what. Nah, I get it. Not used to walking around without someone holding your hand? Come on, freak.”

Kris and Susie arrived at the supply closet, and Kris could feel a headache coming on from all the adrenaline. Susie opened the door, and the room inside was pitch black. Susie looked somewhat concerned.

“Hey Kris…is it me or is it really dark in there?”

It was probably just the headache, but to Kris, the darkness emitting from the room could be felt in their soul (but not SOUL. Hopefully). Kris took a few steps back. Susie scowls.

“What’s the hold-up? Scared? Listen, we’ll just go in at the same time.” Kris doesn’t want to, but Susie glared at them, so they do.

“See, why are you scared? There’s nothing in here but old papers.”

The feeling of darkness with their soul increased, and Kris’s headache got worse.

“Let’s try to find the light switch.”

Susie stepped further in, and Kris followed. The darkness increased, and the headache got worse. They both looked for the light switch and found nothing. The closet seemed much larger than usual (and hadn’t Kris played in this very closet before? Over a summer while Toriel was preparing things for the new school year? It hadn’t been that big then…). Everything in Kris’s being was telling them to leave the room. Both Kris and Susie decided to leave.

“If Alphys wants the chalk so bad, she can get it herself.”

As the walked towards the door, it slammed shut. Susie tried screaming at it, the floor started to shake, and the feeling of dread and darkness penetrates Kris’s everything. They needed to get out, they couldn’t breathe…

And then the floor gave out and they fell.

**Don't forget**

**I'm with you in the dark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it took me 2 weeks but here we are! &our deltarune kids are here! thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and commented on the first chapter! next one should be out quicker (assuming life doesn't get in the way again)
> 
> most of susie's dialog comes straight from deltarune (and wasn't she something before character development kicked in), but hopefully now that we've entered the darkworld properly, that shouldn't be a problem (after all we have game mechanics to translate into writing and fluffy bois with mysterious pasts to meet!)
> 
> as always, i really appreciate all kudos, comments and constructive criticisms. 'til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general idea of where I'm going with this and have some stuff written down. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Some of these quotes come directly from Deltaune and the Undertale Twitter, so credit where credit is due.
> 
> &don't worry. This is also a Deltarune fic. Kris and the Deltarune babes will feature plenty in the next chapter.
> 
> (& hey leave a comment while you're here! this is 100% unbeta'd so constructive criticism really helps!)


End file.
